Do You Know What I Really Hate?
by peaty
Summary: Oneshot. Seiner: "News flash Seifer, I'm most certainly not a tease."


Do you know what I really hate? Cocky, pretentious pricks. Or a certain cocky, pretentious prick. I'm sure you've heard of him. Does the name Seifer Almasy ring a bell? Yeah, you got it. The one who wears that _stupid_ beanie. He knows exactly what to say to get under my skin.

"Look who it is." Ah, speak of the devil. He talks as if he owns the sandlot.

"Fuck off."

"What's shoved up your ass, chickenwuss?" And that nickname. _Chickenwuss._ What the heck is up with that? Does he think he's clever? "Hey lamer, I'm talkin' to you."

"I noticed." My fingers twitch. I want to punch something. Scratch that. I want to punch _him_. He notices and only grins. He wants a fight? Oh, I'll give him one.

I pull my fist back hoping to connect it to face and wipe that smirk off. He beats me to the punch. Literally. His smirk turns into a full blown grin. And fuck, he's hit me in the stomach. The same place as yesterday and he knows it. I duck as he tries for another go. It's my turn to smirk as I get him into a headlock. It's too late before I realize my mistake and he flips me into the ground.

"You still suck at fighting. But that's not much of a surprise is it?" He says, moving to sit on my stomach. How much does this guy weigh? My house is easier to pick up than him. Which explains why my attempts at escaping are futile.

"What are you, five tons?" I groan. His eyes turn an icy blue. He leans closer, our faces not even an inch apart. If I turn my head we'd…

"What did you say?" Only he doesn't sound angry in he slightest.

"I-I-" I can't think. The words won't form. See? Didn't I tell you? He knows exactly what to say to get under my skin.

"Exactly." Cue the cocky smirk. He takes my wrists and puts them above my head to hold them down. He leans in closer, our lips are touching slightly and when I lean in farther he pulls away.

"I think we know who's won here." He grins, rolling off of me.

"Fucking tease." I frown. He shrugs and walks away like nothing ever happened. Stupid cocky, pretentious prick.

After I've reassemble myself, I run off to the usual place. It's where my friends and I usually meet up. Right now only Olette was there.

"Do you know what I hate?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes.

"Another run in with Seifer?"  
>I nod. "What's he playing at?"<p>

"It'd save us all the headache if you'd just jump each other already. Do me a favor, next time you see him, don't let him escape." I throw the nearest object at her. My phone. She picks it up and loudly exclaims, "Oh look! A text from Seifer!" What? How'd that prick get my number? I yank my phone from her hands only to see that there is in fact, no text from Seifer.

"Haha, very funny." I give her my worst glare to which she responds with sticking out her tongue. "Oh yeah, very mature."

"Whatever, get me some ice cream."  
>"What? Why do I have to do it?"<p>

"I paid for it last time. It's your turn." Damn, she was right.

"Two sea salt ice creams please." The employee raised her eyebrows. Sea salt wasn't the most asked for ice cream. But whatever, _I_ think it tastes great. She hands me two freezing popsicles and I fork over the money. Sticking one in my mouth, I walk out the store and slam into none other than Seifer. My life is really starting to seem like a movie. Who coincidently runs into Seifer this often? Me.

"Watch it, lamer."

"Piss off tease."

"Come on lamer, your mother taught you better than that." And it's moments like this I really want to pummel him into the ground. "And I'm not a tease."  
>"Yeah, right." I scoff and push pass him. He catches my arm.<p>

"I. Am. Not. A. Tease." I smirk because this time I've gotten under _his_ skin. I laugh.

"You've gotta stop lying to yourself. It's not healthy." His eyes turn icy again.

"Wanna say that again?" I open my mouth as if I'm going to say something but instead I push him hard. Surprised he falls to the ground just like I'd planned. This time _I'm_ in control. I sit on top of him just like he did me, and push his wrist down above his head. I rip of his beanie with my free hand and is granted with the rare sight of his unruly blonde hair.

"News flash Seifer, I'm most certainly _not_ a tease." Our lips push against each other hard, making our teeth clank. His tongue slides against mine and I involuntarily groan. He starts to move his hips against mine-

"I sent you to get ice cream and you do this?" Olette says more distressed about the puddle of melting ice cream on the ground than me and Seifer. Although its best she interrupted-we probably would've given quite the show-I can't help but be a little frustrated. I grudgingly get off of Seifer and groan. You don't know how badly I've wanted _some_ sort of release.

"Don't worry chickenwuss; we'll be sure to continue later." And he's _smirking_ again. This is exactly why I hate cocky, pretentious pricks. Oh, and let's add tease to the list.

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't resist. I just love Hayner and Seifer. So if you know of any good ones feel free to share. ;D<p> 


End file.
